Zwölf Drabbles über Sirius Black
by Trovia
Summary: Zwölf Drabbles über Sirius und je eine seiner Freundinnen, 1977-1981. Sagen wir einfach, er hatte Probleme, die richtige zu finden.


**Papierkram: **_Hier ist der nächste Schnippsel, den ich beim Aufräumen gefunden habe. Entschuldigt die lange Wartezeit - FFN hat bei mir die letzte Woche über Browserabstürze verursacht._

_Lang, lang ists her, da wollte ich mit den "Rumtreiberinnen" zusammen eine Geschichte über den ersten Krieg schreiben. Unter anderem sollte ich Sirius' Szenen schreiben. Im Laufe der Geschichte, die 1977-1981 spielen sollte, hatte Sirius eine Reihe von kurzen Affären. Keine davon hielt sehr lange, die Freundinnen tauchten fast nie in der Geschichte auf, sondern wurden nur beim Namen genannt, und Sirius' Freunde hatten große Probleme, sie alle auseinanderzuhalten. In der Regel erinnerten sie sich nur an genau ein Detail. Stellt euch Gespräche wie dieses vor:_

_Remus: Sirius kommt mit Claudia.  
James: Ist das die mit der Nase?  
Peter: Nein, das ist die mit... *wölbt die Hände vor der Brust*  
Remus: Ich dachte, das wäre Olga...  
James und Peter: Ach ja, Olga... *nicken bedeutungsvoll*_

_Zu (fast) jeder dieser Freundinnen habe ich mal Drabbles geschrieben, um Zauberfee eine Freude zu machen. Hier sind sie. :)_

_Ich bedanke mich für die Reviews für die letzte Geschichte! Ich wusste nicht mehr, welche ich beantwortet hatte, aber ich hab mich über alle gefreut. __Auf meiner Festplatte liegt noch mehr altes Zeug rum... mal sehen, was ich sonst noch habe. Sirius wird auf jeden Fall wieder auftauchen. __Habt Spaß!_

* * *

**Timona**

(die Ravenclaw-Jägerin)

Sie trafen sich an diesem Abend in der Besenkammer, und das musste man wörtlich verstehen: Reihe um Reihe der Erstklässlerbesen, Stiel für Stiel aufgereiht wie etwas, das Sirius mit dreizehn wegen seiner reinen Obszönität eine Erektion beschert hätte.

Aber er war nicht mehr dreizehn, und Timona, die Ravenclaw-Jägerin, wusste umgeben von Phallussymbolen genau, was sie wollte. Sirius zögerte, aber sie lehnte sich auf der Umkleidebank zurück, zog die Robe weiter hoch und winkelte ein Bein an; als sie ihn an der Schulter ergriff und sacht hinunter drückte, kam er der Aufforderung nach.

Es gab für alles ein erstes Mal.

* * *

**Carol**

(die mit den Tattoos)

Unter den langen Roben lugte nur ein winziges Stückchen des Tattoos hervor: eine magisch gebogene Drachenklaue, elegant gewunden um den Knöchel. Andächtig strich Sirius über ihren Unterschenkel, so dass die Robe einen Zentimeter nach oben rutschte, beugte sich hinab und leckte flüchtig mit der Zunge über das Bild.

Langsam arbeitete er sich aufwärts, benutzte Lippen und Hände, und weitere magische Farben kamen zum Vorschein, Schwanz, Rückenschuppen, die Klauen der Vorderbeine, der Hals...

Carol kicherte, und die Robe glitt ein Stückchen weiter hinauf. Auf ihrem Oberschenkel kam der Kopf des Drachen in Sicht; seine Flammen verschwanden im Band ihres Slips.

* * *

**Nickie**

(die aus Missbrauch der Magie)

Zwischen den Jahren hatte Nickie ein Büro für sich allein.

Sirius hatte das nicht gewusst, bis er eintrat, einem „dringenden" Memo folgend, die Tür hinter sich schloss und Nickie hinter dem Schreibtisch des Chefs sitzen sah.

Er konnte die Striemenmuster auf ihrem Oberschenkel erkennen, die das Sesselleder hinterlassen hatte, bevor sie die Beine auf den Tisch legte. Sie hielt ein Lineal in der Hand und strich sich erwartungsvoll über den Bauch. Ihr Slip hing ein Stück entfernt dekorativ auf einer Lampe, auf dem Tisch wartete Wein.

„Du bist wahnsinnig", brachte er heraus.

Nickie grinste und wackelte mit den Zehen.

* * *

**Annabelle**

(die mit den Rüschen)

Ihre Hände vergruben sich in den Roben des anderen, kaum dass die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel. Sie krachten in die Wand - Annabelle stieß ein atemloses Quieken aus, Sirius murmelte einen Fluch und vergaß den Schmerz in seinem Ellenbogen unmittelbar danach.

Sekunden später fielen Annabelles Roben zu Boden, und seine Rekrutenuniform folgte. Ihre Bluse blieb über der Stuhllehne hängen; das Unterhemd rutschte unter den Schrank.

Das Bett jaulte protestierend, Annabelle kicherte und seufzte im selben Moment auf, denn er küsste ihren Bauch und glitt tiefer.

Sirius hatte kein Problem mit Rüschen; er bekam sie selten zu sehen.

* * *

**Claudia**

(die mit der erstaunlichen Oberweite)

Sirius traf sich nicht wegen ihrer Brüste mit Claudia.

Sie waren zugegebenermaßen das erste, das er bemerkt und angesehen hatte - so wie jetzt. Aber dann war sein Blick höher geschweift - so wie jetzt -, und er hatte gesehen, dass sie es gesehen hatte, mit brennenden Wangen den Blick abwandte.

Er ergriff ihr Kinn und strich mit einem Finger ihr Kinn entlang, bis sie den ganzen, weiten Weg zu ihm aufsah, weiterhin verlegen.

Er lächelte; es dauerte einen Moment, aber dann glättete sich ihre Miene. Sie lächelte zurück, und sie ging auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihn zu küssen.

* * *

**Lucretia **

(die mit den Vorstrafen)

Julisonne knallte unbarmherzig in das kleine Tinworther Appartement, trieb ihnen klebrigen Schweiß auf die Stirn; die Handschellen schlossen sich mit einem leisen Klicken, fühlten sich auf der Haut gleichsam bedrohlich und schockierend kühl an. Eine weitere Schweißperle bildete sich unter seinem Haaransatz, rann eilig seine Wange hinab und sammelte sich auf seinen Lippen, die unter ruckartigen Atemstößen zitterten.

Ein Grinsen schlich sich in Lucretias Gesicht. Sie stand immer noch über ihm und ließ spielerisch den Zauberstabarm baumeln, so dass die magische Peitsche verheißungsvoll knallte.

„Vorstrafen, sagst du?", fragte er, ohne die Peitsche aus den Augen zu lassen, und schluckte.

* * *

**Maria**

(mitte deme accento)

_Abrillanta mi caldera. _

_Sé mi éscobon..._

Spanisch perlte von Marias Lippen wie flüssiges Gold, sobald ihm gelang, dass sie die englische Sprache vergaß. Fremde, exotische, verheißungsvolle Silben, die ihn aufseufzen ließen, wenn diese Lippen sich bewegte und dabei über die empfindliche Haut seiner Leisten strichen. Es war wie Eintauchen in eine fremde, neue Welt, Idylle, ewig entfernt vom Krieg und den Toten und Vermissten...

Er sagte sich sogar, er wolle die Illusion nicht zerstören, aber sie kannten sich zwei Monate, es wurde langsam Zeit, gehörte eben dazu.

Mit gehobenen Augenbrauen sah er auf das Wörterbuch hinab.

‚Polier meinen _Kessel_?'

* * *

**Ethel**

(die Cousine fünften Grades)

Ethel wollte nicht, dass er sie auszog, und tat es selbst - pragmatisch, sorgsam, uneilig, als sei es eine der Zauberaufgaben in ihrem Labor. Sie öffnete den BH, indem sie die Arme aus den Haltern zog, ihn herumdrehte und den Verschluss mit beiden Händen öffnete; sie legte ihn gefaltet auf den Kleiderstapel auf seinem einzigen Stuhl. Sie legte die Brille auf den Nachttisch und befreite das Haar aus der Spange, ohne es auszuschütteln. Sie war nicht schüchtern, sondern präzise.

Mit einem Grinsen stützte Sirius sich auf den Ellenbogen und wartete - entschlossen, sie heute Nacht zum Schreien zu bringen.

* * *

**Louise**

(der Muggel)

Louise lachte, als er die Geduld verlor, ihre Taille ergriff und sie beide herumdrehte, so dass sie auf der Matratze federte und eine kurze, heftige Reibung kreierte, die ihn unwillkürlich scharf einatmen ließ. Sirius grinste und beugte sich hinab, um sie zu küssen, bevor er sich wieder langsam in ihr bewegte.

„Ich muss sagen...", jappste und lachte sie zeitgleich. „...dass ich das... nicht erwartet habe,... als du gesagt hast, du zeigst mir deinen Zauberstab." Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich heftig. „Ich meine... so ein dummer... Anmachspruch..."

„Ich hab's dir doch gesagt", flüsterte Sirius grinsend. „Ich bin ein Zauberer."

* * *

**Olga**

(bei deren Erwähnung alle verheißungsvoll nickten)

Sie zählte zu den schönsten Frauen, die Sirius in seinem Leben getroffen hatte. Sogar er war überwältigt, wenn er sie ansah - sogar er war nervös, als er sie zum ersten Mal auf einen Kaffee einlud, und jetzt war sie _seine _Freundin. Sie stand gerade am Thresen, ein endlos langes Bein angewinkelt, braungebrannt, und sein Blick wurde magisch immer höher gelenkt, bis dieses Bein unter dieser purpurroten Ausrede eines Rocks verschwand...

„Hübsch." James war in den freien Stuhl gefallen, Butterbier in der Hand, und nickte in ihre Richtung. Sogar er wirkte beeindruckt. „Name?"

„Hab ich vergessen", erwiderte Sirius betäubt.

* * *

**Adele**

(die mit der Nase)

Seine neue Freundin hatte eine... auffällige Nase, das war schon wahr. Und es bereitete ihr offensichtlich Unbehagen, wenn man sie ansah. Sirius kannte das von Claudia mit den Brüsten und hatte ernsthaft befürchtet, dass es ihr Sexualleben einschränken würde, wenn es ihr weiterhin peinlich war.

Wie sich herausstellte, hätte er sich keine Sorgen machen müssen. Adele warf dem Küchentisch einen prüfenden Blick zu, stützte die Hände auf die Tischplatte und beugte sich in einer Grazie vor, als sei die Stellung ernsthaft bequem. Erwartungsvoll sah sie über die Schulter. „Worauf wartest du noch?"

Es war nie für die Ewigkeit bestimmt.


End file.
